This invention relates to a weighing system including a plurality of weighing machines, especially of conveyer-type, which are operated independently of one another.
The opened Japanese patent specification No. 59-50318 discloses a conveyer-type continuous weighing machine, in which articles conveyed by a belt or chain conveyer are weighed successively in analog fashion and the measurements are processed in digital fashion. For this purpose, each of such weighing machines is provided with its own analog-to-digital (A/D) convertor. In a large plant, it is a general practice to install a number of such weighing machines and to operate them at the same time independently of one another.